Bits and Pieces
by Hopefully SasuSaku comes true
Summary: Some are sweet, some are spicy. Sasusaku done my way. SSM prompts. Please Review!
1. Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakura was elated that day. She kicked the door open to her apartment and found Sasuke there already occupying her living room couch. Sasuke, who was just finishing off his tomato at that time, looked up in curiosity. "The fuck's wrong with her today?" he wondered.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Guess what happened at work today."

"Hm?"

"So this lady, who has been my patient for years, dropped by today!"

"Aa."

"Guess what she did."

"Hn"

"WELL," Sakura said, obviously annoyed with the lack of response from Sasuke. "She said she was cleaning her house and she found this necklace."

"Aa."

"And she thought fit to give the necklace to me! A token of appreciation for my years of hard work and good service." Sakura said smugly. "Look at it! It's so beautiful." Sakura took out the pink diamond necklace in the shape of a cherry blossom and carefully placed it in the hands of her lover. "I've never gotten anything like this before."

"Hn."

A vein almost popped in Sakura's head. She tried to smile as genuinely as possible, but she was getting pissed off by Sasuke's grunts as responses. "At first I wanted to give it back to her, let her keep it so she can pass it down to her own daughters or granddaughters. But, she insisted that I have it. I'm so lucky right? It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Aa."

The vein finally popped. "Damn it Sasuke! Are you even listening to me?"

"Aa."

Sakura scoffed. "Well it doesn't very much seem like it right now." Sasuke did not reply. This only made Sakura more angry.

"Sasuke, I swear, sometimes I don't even know if you want to be with me because you love me or because I'm your baby maker. Every time I try to talk to you, try to tell you about my day, ask you about your day, update you on everyone in the village, every fucking time I try to initiate a normal conversation not concerning injuries, missions, food, you NEVER give me any fucking response. All you do is Hn and Aa. I'd be lucky if I manage to squeeze a "what" out of you. Honestly, do you even care about me? Do you even care about us? Would you even care if I disappear off the face of the Earth?" Sakura screamed, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Sakura."

"Huh?"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke sighed. "What I meant was to stop the screaming." He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her down onto his lap on the couch. "Sakura, you know I'm a man of little words."

"That's not an excu-"

"BUT." interrupted Sasuke. "Whatever I can't voice out, I try to show with my actions. Like this," He turned her face to his, pressed his forehead against hers and leaned in for a small kiss. "means welcome home. I've missed you. And this." He looked deep into her eyes. "means I'm shocked and I can't believe that you're sitting here right next to me, right by my side. This." He cupped her face and pulled her in for a long kiss and looked back into her eyes. "means I love you and I'm ever so grateful that you haven't given up on me, on us, that I'm so lucky to have you by my side."

"Oh Sasuke..."

'Wait, I'm not done. And This." He took her hand and placed it on his stomach. "means I've eaten your last tomato and you need to restock and I'm sort of hungry so let's go out to eat."

"Sasuke!" Sakura playfully slapped him and pecked his cheek. Sasuke smirked

"Is this what you wanted all along?"

"Yes. Thank you" She then pulled him in for another heart warming kiss.


	2. Hostage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakura awaited the hokage's answer to her plea.

"Hokage-sama.. please let me have this mission. The hospital is fully staffed and more than capable of handling matters on their own if I were to leave. Ino has also started helping around the hospital. I want some time to visit other villages, to find out what aches and ailments they have and to provide cures for people who normally would die because of their lack of knowledge in the more advanced medical practices."

Tsunade took a gulp of her sake. She knew her student well and she knew deep down that this was not the real reason why Sakura wanted to leave the village. Behind all the crap Sakura was currently spouting, there was a deeper purpose driving her request for a mission far away from Konoha. Tsunade's head was already aching because of all the paperwork she had yet to finish since Shizune refused to help her. "Damn Shizune." Now, to top it all off, Sakura comes in asking for a mission for all the wrong reasons.

"Sakura..." Tsunade exhaled. "You don't really want this mission."

"Shishou.. I know I can handle it. I really want to travel to other places and find out what illnesses they have. Knowledge of their illnesses may lead me to the discovery of new cures."

"Sakura.. I'm still not convinced on whether or not I should grant you this mission."

"Shishou. I want this mission! Give it to me please!" Sakura snapped.

Tsunade was shocked. Sakura, her dear, loyal, obedient disciple, just yelled at her.

"Sakura Haruno. The only reason why you want this mission so badly is because Sasuke Uchiha has returned and you can't stand looking him in the face for another second!" Tsunade replied.

Sakura gasped to herself.

Tsunade sighed and started again, "Sakura... I know you've already been under a lot of stress at the hospital before he returned... and his return has done nothing in helping taking away your stress...but, Sakura, do you really think running away from him will help you get rid of your problems with him?"

Sakura looked out the window of the hokage tower. Her shishou was right, but she didn't understand that if Sakura were to stay any longer in the village with _him_ that she would someday implode. "Godaime Hokage-sama. I believe it would be the best interest for me and the whole village of Konoha if I go on this mission."

Tsunade sighed. She knew whenever Sakura addressed her formally, it meant business. Tsunade did not know what to do. Finally, she gave in and said, "Sakura Haruno of the Leaf, you have been granted your request under the condition that you will personally hand in a written report of your studies to the messenger nin I will send weekly."

"Hai. Hokage-sama." Sakura proceeded to walk out the door, but before she left the tower, she turned around to thank her shishou. Tsunade shook her head. That girl can be so stubborn sometimes.

Sakura was currently on her way to cloud country. Six weeks have passed thus far and everything was coming along fine. She has found many cures to many illnesses foreign to Leaf's. She was jumping from branch to branch when suddenly something caught her foot and pulled her down to the ground. "Fuck. Not now. I'm almost there." She exclaimed. She twisted in the air and maneuvered herself in a way that she would land with her foot on her attacker's face. The attacker quickly dodged her foot and jumped away, hiding behind the trees in the forest.

"I know you're still here." Sakura stated. What she didn't know, however, was that her attacker was hiding in the tree behind her. The attacker quickly jumped from his hiding place. Sakura quickly turned around grabbing the attacker and started to pummel his head. Sakura, however, was not fast enough to block the needle the attacker stabbed into her leg. "Shit." She thought. She threw her dead enemy off her and pulled the needle out of her leg. "Damn. He most likely injected poison in me, but I'm all out of antidotes." She mentally noted to never leave another village without a full stock of antidotes. As she looked for ingredients to make a makeshift antidote, she suddenly felt dizzy and numb. "Why Kami why, I was so close." Then she blacked out. The partner of the opposition jumped down from his hiding place and carried Sakura's body back to his lair.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade had a deep frown etched on her face. She was reading the message sent by the messenger nin's hawk who was assigned to Sakura. Sakura and her report was not at their scheduled meeting place when he got there. Four days have passed and the messenger nin was still in cloud country waiting for Sakura. Tsunade wrote a message providing and order of what best to do next. Tsunade was still hesitant about the message she wrote in response to the nin's, but she believed this would best for the both of them. "Hopefully this will solve their problem." She thought.

The hawk in the sky circled a few times above him before it landed on his pale arm. He untied the tiny scroll attached to the hawk and read it. "Hn." He thought. Then he burned the scroll and proceeded in the North East direction.

Sakura has been bound to this chair for about a week. She was severely dehydrated, sleep deprived and was running dangerously low on chakra. The chakra chains have prevented her this whole week from breaking free and escaping. "Fucking idiot." She screamed at herself. "Why didn't you just run away from the battle scene before you decided to scavenge for some herbs. If shishou finds out about this predicament, she'll never allow me another mission not within reach of Konoha, or another solo mission. But, that all depends on whether I can manage to escape this fucking shady ass place." Sakura sighed. Then she saw a kunai stuck to the wall; probably left over from her previous session with her enemy. She tried to hop over to the wall with the kunai, trying to make as little noise as possible even though the rickety old chair was disobediently clomping along as she hopped over. She stopped suddenly to listen. Someone was coming. It was her attacker's partner. Perfect.

"Have you decided to talk yet?"

Sakura did not give him the satisfaction of an answer.

"Bitch." Her interrogator slapped her across the face. "Tell me!"

"I see your mother has never taught you the proper way to treat a lady."

"Fucking whore." He kicked her in the gut which made her and her chair fall down to the ground with a loud clump.

Sakura spat out her blood and smiled. "I'd rather die than tell you."

Her assailant took out his kunai and struck her across the face with it. "Tell me. Why the fuck were you in the forest 6 days ago."

"Why? I have every right to be there. It's fucking public property."

"Public property for the residents of cloud, not for trespassers from the leaf like you. Shinobi scum."

"Tch. Scum? You're one to talk."

That granted Sakura another blow to the stomach. She hissed in return. "Face it. You'll never be able to get me to talk. Give up already."

"Never. Although I am getting impatient with your lack of response but, it could also be because my ways to try to get you to talk weren't forceful enough. How about we try another way today?" The interrogator smiled a creepy smile and slowly made his way toward Sakura with his kunai.

A flock of crows dispersed into the sky when he approached them. In front of him was a small trapdoor. "She's here." He told himself and with that, he kicked open the door and went underground. There was a long hall with a series of doors on both sides, but he knew which one she was in. He could feel two chakra signatures: one very weak, but very familiar and the other unstable, flaming up and down like that of an angry person. Quietly, he made his way to the third door on the right.

Sakura did not expect her attacker to switch tactics. She expected him to leave so she could muster up the last bits of her chakra, knock him over and take the kunai stuck to the wall using her teeth. Now she has to come up with a new plan and come up with it fast because the hand with the kunai was getting closer and closer to her.

The messenger nin slowly opened the door, carefully slid in and quietly closed the door. He saw the back of a dirty looking old man and then he saw the flash of pink right over the man. The nin decided it would be best to blend in to the shadows to see what will happen next and to see how far along his old teammate has progressed in terms of fighting skills when in a hostile situation. He would step in and interfere if it got too dangerous for her, but for now he wanted to watch. Surely she could defeat someone as dense as that guy, for that guy couldn't even tell that there was an additional person in the room.

Sakura knew there was another person in the room now. She wasn't sure if the man with the kunai knew, but she did. She knew there was another person in the room and she knew who he was. Despite the hawk mask covering his face, she could very well tell by the dark aura he was practically radiating that it was Sasuke. "Oh great. Now he's here to watch me die." She thought. "But, I'll show him how much stronger I've gotten while he's been away. I'm not one to sit here and wait as my kidnapper tries to kill me." Gathering up all the leftover chakra she had and could use, she jumped on her kidnapper and attempts to knock him out by spinning around and hitting him with her chair. Her kidnapper was stilled armed with a kunai. So while she tries to knock him out, he stabs her continuously in the side. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." She thought.

Sasuke had more than enough of the ridiculous fight going on between Sakura and the other man. He steps out of the shadow and pushes the man off Sakura and steps in between him and Sakura.

"Who are hell are you? How did you get here?" asks the man in a panicked frenzy.

Sasuke unsheathed his katana and with one swipe, sliced the man's head clean off. "None of your concern." Sasuke replied.

"Damn it Sasuke. I almost had him!" Sakura cried out angrily.

Sasuke scoffed and proceeded to release Sakura from the chair. Then he picked her up and proceeded to walk out the door when Sakura suddenly punched him in the face. Even in her weakened state, Sakura could still pack a punch. She punched Sasuke so hard she sent his ANBU mask flying toward the wall where it hit it and split in half.

"What the hell Sakura?"

"You're an asshole Sasuke. A fucking asshole." The exhaustion and stress from being captured and starved for almost a week finally got to Sakura. She collapsed onto the floor and started crying hysterically, all while rambling on about how Sasuke was a jerk for leaving Team 7 and the village and how he was a jerk for walking back to the village after Madara was defeated and how he was the ultimate asshole for leaving her and then coming back and reviving her past feelings toward him that took years to lock away. She cried and cried, rambled on and on about her feelings for him until she fell asleep due to the exhaustion. What she didn't notice however, was that after Sasuke picked up the pieces of his broken mask and when she collapsed on the floor to cry, he went over to her. He held her in a tight embrace and tried to whisper words of comfort to her. He tried to apologize. He tried to stop her cries and when all his attempts to calm her down failed, he sat down right next to her and listened while she ranted on and on about how he was a selfish jerk all while rubbing her back in a final mini attempt to calm her. When she finally fell asleep, Sasuke picked her up once again to bring her back to Konoha. Before Sasuke stepped out of the enemy's lair, however, he whispered into Sakura's ear.

"You may say those things about me and I know I have hurt you a lot in the past...but, did you know how I felt when I first learned that you left the village to get away from me and did you know how worried I was when your message wasn't there when it was supposed to be and how angry I was to see your face covered with bruises, cuts, dried blood and to see your beautiful jade eyes hollow and on the brink of lifelessness? You never knew didn't you? But I guess it makes up for all the wrongs I did concerning you in the past right? Heh." Sasuke brushed the matted pink hair covered with dried blood off Sakura's face and then leaned in to kiss her forehead. Then he walked out of the lair and both of them disappeared with a poof. Little did Sasuke know, Sakura was awake enough to hear all the things he whispered to her before she fell asleep for real hoping to wake up to the bright rays of Konoha sun. She was also hoping to wake up to the sight of a black, spiky haired man with onyx eyes, fast asleep in the chair next to her bed in the hospital.

A/N: Heheh... who knew Sasuke was such a romantic :P Anyways please RnR! I would love to read your reviews and work towards better writing, plots and sasusakuness. 3


	3. Rebel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

The sun's rays shone through the sheer curtains, gently wakening Sakura from her dream. On a normal day, Sakura would have gladly ignored the rays and pull her blankets over her head in search of refuge from the sun's bright light, much to her lover's amusement. On a normal day, her ebony eyed, spiky, ebony haired husband would then readjust her blankets to make sure oxygen would be able to get into the little blanket fortress she built. Then he would get out of bed, hop into the shower and head downstairs, waiting for her to slowly wake up and get out of bed to join him.

Today, however, was not one of those normal days. Today was Sasuke's birthday. Sasuke had been on a month long mission in wind country and just got home a few hours ago. He arrived at the door in the wee hours of the morning clearly exhausted. He was too tired to even rinse off the dried blood caked onto his skin before climbing into bed. He was, however, not tired enough to gently wake Sakura up and tell her he was home before drifting off to sleep himself.

Sakura yawned and stretched in bed. She looked over to her left and saw that Sasuke was still asleep. He looks so graceful when he's sleeping. She brushed his matted, dirty hair away to better see his sleeping face. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed a bit. Sakura held her breath. Sasuke relaxed and continued sleeping. Sakura smiled. Sasuke was absolutely beautiful, what with his long, black eyelashes and his perfectly shaped lips. Oh..his lips are wonderful, she reminisced and with a mischievous smile. Then with cautious movements, she managed to climb out of bed without waking the slumbering Uchiha. It was time to initiate her birthday surprise that took months to come up with. Today, nothing will get in the way between her, Sasuke, and her wonderful surprises.

Sakura went to the guest room bathroom to brush her teeth. She was not taking any chances. She did not want Sasuke to wake up before she wanted him to be awake. After she finished brushing her teeth, she went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare Sasuke's favorite foods: tomatoes and onigiri. As she went down stairs, she was reminding herself where they will go today.

"Hm... so we'll eat breakfast, stop by Naruto's to visit the kids, eat lunch on top of the five kage mountain, take a walk around the park, watch the sunset, come back home and hehehehehehe." Sakura blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura jumped.

"Sasuke! Why aren't you in bed?"

"Hn." He shrugged. Sasuke knew Sakura and knowing Sakura, she probably planned a "perfect birthday getaway for a day" for him. He was already awake studying her sleeping face before she even got up. When she finally woke up, he feigned sleep and waited for her to get out of bed and out of the room. But, truth be told, after a couple of minutes, he got lonely and decided to join her in whatever she was doing for him.

"Why don't you sit in the living room and wait for me to make breakfast. After all it's your birthday and you shouldn't have to work today."

"Hn." And with that, Sasuke walked into the living room, sat on the couch and picked up a scroll to read.

Sakura sighed in relief. At least I got him to go away. She walked into the kitchen, took the variously sized tomatoes out of the fridge and set them on the counter. She then went to the rice cooker to see if the rice she made last night came out okay. She opened the rice cooker. It was empty. FACK FACK FACK FACK FACK. She forgot that the rice cooker was broken so she would have to wake up super early to make rice. She tried to calm herself down. It's okay we still have rice and we have pots. We can make rice the traditional way: with a pot. She washed some rice and put it in the pot with water. She placed the pot on the stove and turned the heat to high. She then went to wash the tomatoes and delicately place them on their plates in a decorative manner. Many minutes passed. From the living room, Sasuke smelled something burning.

"Sakura. Something's burning."

"What?"

"Something's burning." Sasuke said louder.

""

Sasuke ran inside the kitchen to see what happened but when he got there his wife was already cleaning up the pieces of broken glass and squished tomatoes. "What happened?" He asked.

"The rice was burning and when I went over to turn off the stove, I accidentally pushed the plates of tomatoes off the counter and everything broke."

Sasuke bent down and helped his wife clean up the mess. "Let's go out to eat." Sasuke suggested. Sakura nodded her head softly and strained to smile. She was clearly disappointed in herself for screwing up the most simplest of things. After they finished cleaning up, they went out to eat at a nearby shop.

"Let's try that one Sasuke." Sakura pointed to the cute, little, mom and pop restaurant. "We've never been there before."

Sasuke inwardly cringed. He knew something would go terribly wrong. When they went inside they were surprised to see Rock Lee there. He was dressed in a pink frilly apron on top of his usual green leotard.

"Hello! Welcome my beautiful young cherry blossom Sakura and hello to her youthful stead Sasuke! Why don't you sit here next to this window which brings in the sun's rays to warm up your most youthful faces!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hi Lee. Why are you here?" Sakura asked, doing anything to stop him from crying at the sight of their "beauty and harmony together".

"Why Sakura, my cherry blossom, this is my uncle's shop and I promised to provide my health and youth to help him attract more customers. Now what would you like?"

"Do you serve onigiri with tomatoes?"

"Of course we do!"

"Great! We'll have that" said Sakura.

Lee came out with a platter of onigiri and sliced tomatoes. However there was a sticky brown clump on each of the rice balls and slathered on every slice of tomato.

"What's that" said Sasuke.

"Why it's onigiri and tomatoes! Just like you've requested!"

"No. What's _that_." Sasuke pointed to the brown clumps on everything.

"Oh that. Why it's natto! I've taken the liberty of coating everything with natto to make your day of birth all the sweeter!" Lee said with glimmering eyes.

Sasuke glared at him and then at Sakura. Sakura stood up and dragged Sasuke out the door.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't know he would do that... Let's go to Naruto's and grab something to eat." So then they started to walk to Naruto's, ignoring the pleas of Lee to come back and eat the nutritious healthy breakfast he made especially for Sasuke.

When Sasuke and Sakura finally made it to Naruto's it was already noontime. Just before they were going to knock on the door, the door slammed open and a crazed Naruto carrying a red faced Hinata ran out. "Hey Sakura-chan! Teme! Watch the kids for me I need to go to the hospital! Hinata is very very very sick and in grave danger. Even you can't help her Sakura! Okay I really need to go! Bye! Thanks guys! Happy birthday Teme!" Naruto ran down the hall and disappeared.

"Hn. What's gotten into the dobe?"

"I don't know.." Sakura sighed. "Let's go inside." She was still unhappy about the events that happened thus far and even though going to Naruto's was included into her schedule with Sasuke today, Naruto running away with Hinata was not supposed to happen. When they went inside, Minato and Kushina were fighting with each other, each with a hand on the last cup of ramen trying to pull it from the hand of the other. Sasuke went over to them and took the cup of ramen from them. The kids were about to cry foul play until they looked up and saw who it was exactly that took their ramen away.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Minato and Kushina exclaimed, quickly forgetting about the ramen. "You've come to play with us! Where's Auntie Sakura! Let's play hide and seek!"

"I'm right here kids." Sakura smiled warmly. "But, before we play let's eat lunch! Okay?"

"No I don't want to." Minato replied.

"I SAID. Let's eat lunch. OKAY?" Sakura replied with her eyes blazing and head veins popping.

"Okay yeah! Okay Let's eat lunch now Kushina!" Minato took his little sister's hand and walked into the kitchen. He did not want to face the wrath of his Auntie Sakura. He heard many stories about how his dad was punished with Auntie Sakura's iron fist and strength of more than a thousand men for not listening to her.

"Sakura.. you scared them." Sasuke told her.

"Ahhh.. I'm so sorry it's just that today isn't turning out the way it's supposed to. But. It'll be fine later. After Naruto comes back we can continue on with the things I planned for us to do today." Sakura smiled and kissed her husband softly on the lips.

"EWWWWWW. COOTIES." Kushina exclaimed as she used her hand to block her eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura chuckled. If they inherited anything from their father, it was their father's blonde hair and big mouth.

"Come on kids! Let's eat lunch." Sakura said.

Sasuke stood leaning on the wall. He marveled at the sight of Sakura with kids. They all ate lunch and then played around and watched T.V. while waiting for Naruto to come back.

A couple of hours have passed. It was now 9 o'clock at night and Naruto and Hinata still weren't home yet. The kids were already put to sleep an hour ago. Suddenly the door unlocked and the knob turned. Naruto and Hinata stepped in.

"Have fun with my kids? Heheh. Those brats have been whining Uncle Teme and Auntie Sakura for days to come and play."

"Naruto..." Hinata started softly. Naruto was clearly unaware of Sakura's blazing eyes and Sasuke's amused knowing look.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar and punched him square in the face. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR NINE HOURS? DO YOU KNOW THAT TODAY IS SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY? We're not supposed to be babysitting for you today!"

"Well you see... after I took Hinata to the hospital.. there was this fox.. and.."

Sakura punched him again. "Don't start with the Kakashi crap."

"Umm Sakura"

"Sakura."

"WHAT"

"Sakura you're going to wake the kids. Come on, let's go home."

"Umm.. Sorry Sasuke-san, Sakura. Thank you for watching the kids for us." Hinata bowed before they left.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! Teme! Thanks for watching the brats on Teme's birthday! I still don't get why you're so mad.. I mean its not like Teme's going to -" Hinata pulled Naruto inside the house before a seething Sakura could get her hands around his neck. Sasuke dragged Sakura away from Naruto's house, all while she sang a string of curses directed toward the blond idiot.

As they were walking home Sakura latched on to Sasuke's arm and leaned onto his shoulder. "Hn?"

"I'm sorry."

"Aa. For what?"

"I ruined your birthday."

"How?"

"If I didn't burn the rice today, then we could have ate at home, if we ate at home, we wouldn't have needed to see Lee today. If we didn't see Lee today, we could have went to check up on Naruto earlier and avoided that situation. We could have also picnicked on the Kage mountain and walked in the park and would've had a romantic dinner and watch the sunset."

"Then what?"

"Then we go home after."

"That's all?"

"Well..then we do stuff."

Sasuke smirked. He knew where this was heading. "What stuff?" Sasuke feigned innocence.

"Sasuke-kun! You know! Stuff!" Sakura blushed and tried to hide her face by leaning toward Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "I still don't get your meaning of stuff. Well I do have a theory... but do explain what your definition of stuff is. Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Sakura tried to push Sasuke off her. "No! Sasuke! We can't do this right now! Especially not in a public park! I have all the stuff planned out and waiting already back at home!"

"But I can't wait till home Sa-ku-ra... I want it now." Sasuke replied huskily as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her in for a kiss.

"No. Sasuke. Stop!"

"Come on Sakura. After all it's my birthday."

"No! We've got to go home first! We can't have sex in a park! It's against the rules! What if someone sees us?"

"Rules are meant to be broken. Come on." Sasuke pulled her behind the bushes. "Besides I heard that Naruto and Hinata went to the hospital today because Naruto thought his condom broke. Let's make ours break for certain. We can always go home for round 4"

"Condom's aren't meant to be broken Sas-"

And with that Sasuke pulled Sakura in and seduced her with his ways. And the next day it was Sakura who wound up in the hospital because round 13 proved to be too much for her and she collapsed due to exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N:** Heehee! Who knew Sasuke could be so horny. Please review! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Lick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

The dobe is a fucking idiot. Sasuke thought while he stroked the fur of his girlfriend, now a pink cat. Sasuke mentally recapped what happened that day.

It was nighttime and Sasuke was lying down on his bed staring out the window. He was waiting for Sakura and the dobe to return from their mission to deliver a vial to a lady in a neighboring village. He would never admit to anyone that whenever Sakura were to leave for a mission without him, that he would be secretly dying inside. He was so used to her being the one waiting for him to return safely that whenever the rare occasion of them having to switch places occurred, he would lock himself up at home and sulk. Sasuke was thinking about the best way to pick her up and welcome her home when there was a loud knocking at his door.

Judging from the frequency of the knocks, Sasuke already knew who was at the door. He just wondered why Sakura hadn't opened the door and let her and the dobe in. He got off the bed and walked over to the front door.

"Come on Teme! Open up! Temeeee!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke smirked and opened the dooor. They missed me that much? He wondered. As the door slowly opened, Sasuke's smirk slowly turned into a deep frown complete with furrowed eyebrows and a confused look. Where was Sakura? Why is there a cat in front of his house. Before Sasuke got the chance to ask, the cat walked into the house as if it owned the place and rubbed up against Sasuke's legs. It was purring and then it saw Naruto and started hissing. During that moment in time, Sasuke figured it out. Naruto somehow turned Sakura into a cat. Sasuke rubbed the temples of his head to ease the oncoming headache.

"Teme! I can explain! Okay. SO." Naruto took a deep breath. "Sakura and I delivered the vial to the old lady but then it was already too late to head back so she told Sakura and I to spend the night so we did but the next day sakura woke up with this weird cough and we both thought it was nothing big probably just a cold but then the lady told us to stay some more and to rest up well before going back to Konoha and so every few hours the lady would come in and bring some tea for Sakura to drink she never offered me any and Sakura said it tasted pleasant so I don't know but Sakura drank that and after a couple days Sakura started to grow hair like fur hair and," Naruto took another deep breath. "so I was like what the fuck what the fuck and ignored it for a while but later on she was covered in that stuff and so I confronted the old lady and she turned out to be an evil old cat lady who killed the original old lady we were supposed to deliver the vial to and she told me that even if I kill her Sakura will still turn into a cat and might possibly stay a cat forever and so she laughed and I got angry and I rasenganed her wrinkly ass out of the house and killed her so now I don't know how to turn Sakura back into a human. I'm sorry Teme, but I turned your girlfriend into a cat."

"So let me get this straight. You continued to let Sakura drink tea that was causing her to become more and more hairy by the passing hour and eventhough you noticed a change in Sakura's appearance, you chose to ignore it?"

"Yes..."

"You're a fucking idiot." Sasuke then slammed the door in front of Naruto's face and sat down on the couch to think. Sakura the cat followed suit and jumped onto Sasuke's lap

"Open up Teme! I'm sorry! PLEASE let me help!" Naruto whined and banged on the door hoping to be let in.

Sasuke chose to ignore Naruto. Sasuke sighed and started to pet Sakura.

Sasuke sighed again. He stopped stroking Sakura and picked her up and looked her in the face.

"Can you still speak?"

The cat looked at him like he was a pig with wings. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm just trying to see how bad we have it currently. Can you at least understand me? Meow if its a yes."

"Meow"

"Well at least you can understand me. How long have you been in cat form? One nod counts as one day."

Sakura nodded 5 times.

"The dobe's a real work of art." said Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head.

"Well...since you're a cat... I guess we can't really do our post mission reunion rountine."

Sakura hissed at Sasuke, wiggled out of Sasuke's hands and ran away toward the direction of their room.

"I'm not the one who let you turn into a cat!" Sasuke swore, eventhough Sakura was a feline, she could still get pissed off at the most easiest things. Sasuke followed her into his room. By the time he got there, Sakura was already asleep on her side of the bed on her pillow. Sasuke sighed. His girlfriend is a cat and his best friend destroyed any speck of hope in returning Sakura back into a human. I guess people will just call him that old cat man now or the guy who left Sakura Haruno, previously one of Konoha's most eligible bachelorettes, for a pink cat, who is actually her in disguise. A fucking pink cat. What kind of cats are pink? Well a Sakura cat is. Sasuke tried very hard to fall asleep. When he finally did he dreamed that today's events occurred in another dream and that Sakura was a human when she came back with Naruto. But, dreams are just dreams and one must wake up to the harsh reality. Harsh reality...like having to deal with your cat girlfriend licking you on the neck.

"Sakura..Stop fucking licking me." Sasuke turned over to the side so that now his back was facing Sakura.

"But Sasuke-kun... I thought you liked it when I lick you there."

"Yeah..but not when you're like this...wait...Sakura! You can talk!" Sasuke turned back to face her.

Sakura chuckled. "Of course I can talk."

"You're not a cat anymore!"

"Cat...?"

"Yeah. You were a cat yesterday and Naruto told me that the old evil cat lady gave you tea which turned you into a cat but he killed her so the cure could never be found."

"Sasuke! Are you okay? I was never turned into a cat."

"But yesterday?"

"Sasuke...are you okay?" Sakura reached out to feel Sasuke's temperature. It was normal.

"I'm perfectly fine now explain. You were a cat yesterday. Why are you human today?"

"Sasuke... you've been asleep with a high fever ever since you came back from your mission to deliver the vial last week. I was scared that you would never wake up. We found some traces of poison in your system which most likely caused the fever."

"So..you were never a cat?"

"Heheh. No never."

"Aa"

Sakura smiled.

"So it was a dream?"

"Yup."

"Hn."

Sakura laughed and Sasuke glared at her.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is! ME! A cat. HAH!"

Sasuke frowned.

"OH Sasuke-kun you are so cute sometimes."

Sakura kissed her boyfriend on the forehead. "Wait here, let me get you something to drink."

Sasuke was pissed off. How dare she call me cute.

"Sasukeee. There's nothing to drink but tea. I'll pour you some tea then."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

**A/N:**Heheh the ending was weird : Please read and review! Thanks! :)


	5. Harvest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..Masashi Kishimoto does**

* * *

Sakura was excited beyond words. She couldn't wait to go home. It has been five days since Sakura and little Itachi last checked on their tomato crops. The last time they visited the crops, there was still splotches of green every here and there. Today, however, all the tomatoes should be fully ripened and ready to be harvested. Due to the Uchiha household's enormous appetite for the red fruit, Sakura thought it smart to start growing tomatoes in the family garden. She initially enlisted her son, Itachi, to help with the planting of the seeds but soon he wanted to continue helping her all the way to the time of harvest. She thought of this as a rare opportunity for some mother-son bonding experience, since Itachi mostly clung to Sasuke. If Itachi wasn't a boy, he would be the ultimate daddy's girl. Sakura chuckled at the thought. Itachi was their first born son. The spitting image of Sasuke: onyx eyes, pale skin, and black, spiky hair. He also had his little finger wrapped all around his tou-san. Sakura was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts.

"Haruno-san!...AH! I'm sorry! I meant Uchiha-san.. I'm so sorry! I was so used to calling you Haruno-san!"

Sakura laughed. "It's alright Mei-chan. And I thought I told you already that you can just call me by my first name..we've known each other long enough...What's wrong?" Mei was one of the nurses who volunteered their services to the hospital after the end of the fourth shinobi war to help ease the patient flow.

"A team of ANBU have just returned from their mission. Two males are unconscious and in critical conditon and one female is on the verge of passing out due from overehaustion and chakra depletion."

"WHAT? Bring the unconscious ones to the operating table and start working on them immediately and hook up the tired one to and IV and sign her into a patient room. I'll be with you guys shortly, I need to send a message."

"Hai Uchiha-san"

Sakura summoned a slug and told it to tell Sasuke to pick up Itachi from the academy today and that she'll come home late tonight so just heat up the leftovers and eat that for dinner. After the message, Sakura quickly walked to the operating room.

As ANBU captain, there would usually be mountains of paperwork to sign, tons of mission reports to review and a lot of missions to assign. But today was a more mellow day. Sasuke was finishing up the lasts of his paperwork and filing them away when someone slid into his office.

"Hn. What did she say?" Sasuke asked without looking up for he knew who it was.

"Uchiha-sama. Haruno-san said that she will be late today and to help pick up Itachi-kun and that dinner is in the fridge. She also mentioned not to wait up."

"Aa."

The slug disappeared after it had finished relaying the message. Sasuke hurriedly finished up his work and left for the academy to pick up his son. Itachi was already waiting for his parents when Sasuke arrived at the academy.

"Tachi."

"Tou-san? Where's kaa-san? I thought she was going to pick me up today?" bubbled Itachi.

"Kaa-san has to work today. Let's go home." Sasuke picked up his son and put him on his shoulders. They started to walk home, but Itachi wouldn't stop whining about his Kaa-san. Sasuke was mentally exhausted. The boring paperwork he finished was coming back for vengence and now there was the addition of Itachi's complaints. Sometimes Sasuke wonders how Sakura deals with all of this in her semi-calm manner.

"Tou-sannnnn. Where's kaa-sannnnn?"

"I told you. She's at work."

"Why?"

"Because the hospital needs her."

"That's not fair she promised she would pick me up!" Itachi whined.

Sasuke sighed. "You don't like it when tou-san picks you up from school?"

"No.." Itachi huffed.

Things were silent for a while as they walked home, but then Itachi added, "Kaa-san's a liar."

"Itachi."

"She broke her promise!" Itachi put his head on Sasukes and gripped hair on Sasuke's head all while frowning in his childish way.

"Tachi...sometimes the hospital really needs kaa-san so she has to stay there and work."

"That's not fair. We need her more."

Sasuke chuckled. When they got home, Sasuke set Itachi down on the ground. After they took off their shoes, Itachi stormed inside the house, stomping everywhere he went with a frown on his face. He was definitely upset.

"Tachi..what did kaa-san promise to do with you? Maybe tou-san can help with it in place of kaa-san."

"No. You can't help! It's only supposed to be me and kaa-san! It's only us! You're not allowed!" Itachi said in the brattiest way possible."

"Tou-san is really hurt by your words."

"I'm sorry tou-san, but you're going to have to deal with it!" Itachi then walked out of the room and up the stairs, nose first and chin up.

Sasuke smirked. Itachi resembled Sakura in the most uncanny ways. He talked like Sakura. He even walked out of the room the same way Sakura did when she was angry.

"Then are you going to help me make dinner?"

Sasuke heard loud, tiny footsteps coming down the stairs. He will take that as a yes.

Sakura finally finished operating on the two ANBUs. She wiped the sweat from her brow and thanked her team for a day's hard work. She couldn't wait to take off her surgical clothes, put on her civilian clothes and go home. Hopefully her boys were sleeping when she came home. Itachi always managed to get Sasuke to let him stay up past his curfew whenever she left him alone for Sasuke to take care of. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case tonight.

It was 2 a.m. when Sakura came home. She took off her shoes and quietly opened the front door. She was shocked to see the tops of Itachi's and Sasuke's head on the living room couch with the t.v. still on. She was angry. Sasuke let it happen again. Despite once being a feared S-class criminal, now ANBU captain, and with all the power he holds, he still let a child talk him into letting him stay up past curfew. Sakura inwardly sighed. Sasuke should know by now that Itachi would wake up cranky in the morning if he stays up too late at night. Although, she thought, he probably doesn't care since it was always her who had to deal with a cranky little boy in the morning. She walked over to reprimand the both of them until she got close enough to realize they were both asleep. Itachi was sleeping on Sasuke, who was laid out on the couch with one arm protectively around Itachi and the other hanging off the couch. Sakura turned went over to turn off the t.v. Sasuke's eyes flew open and immediately scanned the room. He saw Sakura who was smiling as she was looking at him. Sasuke sat up and was about to walk over to her when he realized Itachi was still on him. Itachi readjusted himself to a more comfortable position. Sakura walked over and Sasuke blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"How were things today?" Sakura laughed at Sasuke's sleepy face. He looked so cute and innocent whenever he wakes up from a deep slumber.

"Hn. Okay. Paperwork was boring but in small amount. The dobe didn't send me any new missions to look after."

"Sasuke! Don't call him that! He's hokage now."

"Always be baka though."

"Sasuke!" Sakura giggled. Her other boys – Sasuke and Naruto- would never give up their nicknames for each other. Even when Naruto assigns missions to Sasuke, Naruto would address him as teme instead of his actual name. She guesses that's how they show their love for each other.

"Well after that, I picked him up" he nodded at the sleeping Itachi. "He was whining about you ever since he found out it was me who would be bringing him home. Something about breaking a promise."

"Oh my baby.." Sakura picked up Itachi and kissed him on the top of his head. He nuzzled her neck and readjusted to fit the form of her body. Sakura carried Itachi up the stairs to his room with Sasuke following suit.

Sakura laid Itachi down on his bed, tucked him in and kissed him again. She walked out the door and gently closed it but left enough of a gap for him to be heard if he had a nightmare and wanted his parents with him. Sasuke and Sakura went into their own room after turning off the hall light. Sakura went to take a shower while Sasuke waited in bed.

"So.. he was asking for me today huh?" Sakura said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Aa. Wouldn't stop whining for you."

Sakura climbed into bed to join her husband.

"You know...he's usually really happy when I pick him up. Don't know what's gotten into him today."

"I promised him something."

"Aa."

Sasuke turned to face her. As if understanding this meant for her to explain what the promise was, Sakura started talking.

"I promised that today we would check on our tomatoes today and if they were ready to be picked, we would harvest them together."

"Hn."

"But this team on ANBU arrived and needed immediate medical attention soo... yeah."

"Hn. Who were they?"

"Takahashi Sato, Yusuke Inoyue and Amiko Suzuki."

"Aa. They went to check up on stuff in Oto."

It was silent for a while.

"So was Tachi upset the whole day?"

"Aa."

"Heheh. It's so weird considering he's a daddy's boy." Sakura poked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke's face scrunched up as if he was discomforted and wanted her to stop.

"What are you talking about."

"Well he adores you. He always wants to stick with you...not me."

"Tch. That's what you think."

"what?"

"If you ask me, he's a momma's boy."

"Noo! He is so not."

Sasuke smirked. In his little Itachi voice, he mocked his son. "I'm sorry tou-san, but you're going to have to deal with it."

Sakura laughed knowing full well when Sasuke said that he wasn't just mocking their son, but her also.

Sasuke smiled a little. "There's more. He walks out of the room just like you do. Nose first, chin up with that particular sway in the hips." And he reached over and gave Sakura a tap on the butt. Sakura blushed and first and then she cracked up. Sasuke had to quiet her down and remind her that their son was asleep just down the hall.

"He does not!"

"Well see for yourself the next time he gets mad."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. But I'm telling the truth. Good night Sakura."

Sasuke kissed her softly on the lips and reached down once more to give her butt a final pat and squeeze before he turned over to the other side and went to sleep. Sakura smiled as she thought of how it was sort of true. The fact that Itachi was similar to her. Not because of the hip sway thing, but because Sasuke could neither ignore nor resist his son and wife's requests, and well, his son and wife in general. Sasuke really did love them both and after thinking about that, Sakura fell into a much needed, sweet sleep.

Sakura got off work early the next day so she went to pick up Itachi so they could work on their garden together.

"Tachi-kunn!"

"Kaa-san!"

"Let's go home and visit our little friends!"

"Okay!"

They jovially walked home humming a tune. When they got home, they went straight to the garden to check up on their tomatoes. But when they got to the plant, they found no tomatoes, but a note. The note read:

Sorry Tachi,

Tou-san got hungry for some snacks and there was a shortage of tomatoes at the market. Yesterday kaa-san told me about the tomatoes in the garden so I had to get these! I also picked some for my friends!

Hope you don't mind,

Tou-san

"Kaa-sann! Why...did you tell him.. I though only we knew." Itachi's face scrunched up. And to Sakura's horror, he started wailing and threw a tantrum. Sasuke was very soon going to expect some visitors to his office. One who was pink haired and livid and one who was tiny and hysterical. Oh well, at least he has his tomatoes.

* * *

**A/N**: I felt in the mood for something funny and cute :) Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! 3


	6. Quarantine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

This was weird. Nowadays Shishou barely ever assigns me a mission out of the village for more than two days, especially not with Sasuke. She knows that at least one of us has to stay in the village to take care of Itachi. Sakura pondered the reasons why her teacher would put her and her husband on a two week mission out of town. She knows Sakura has a family of her own to care for and a child to look after. Surely her teacher wasn't thinking of them taking their son with them on the mission. That would be too dangerous. Sakura thought back to what happened in the hokage's office.

"You called Shishou?"

"Yes I need you for a mission."

"Okay. I'll go tell Sas-"

"and I want Sasuke to go with you."

"What? Why him? Can someone else take his place?"

"No. I want you and him on this mission together. I believe you guys would be the best pair to quickly and efficiently execute this mission."

Sakura was mentally planning what to do with Itachi if both his parents were to go on a mission. Who would have time to look after him while they were away?

"Sakura are you listening to me?"

"huh what?"

Tsunade sighed. She was getting too old for this. Tsunade knew her pupil was currently weighing the pros and cons of accepting this mission but unbeknownst to Sakura, this mission specifically called for the skills only she and her husband possessed.

"This will be a two week A-rank mission to"

"TWO weeks?"

"Sakura!"

"Sorry..."

"As I was saying, this will be a two week A-rank mission to the land of iron. Here is the scroll detailing what has to be done there."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

"Although this is a two week mission, I expect you and Sasuke to be finished in no more than a week and a half. I want you guys to go there, infiltrate, and quickly come back with no traces."

"Hai."

"I haven't told your husband yet, so I'll leave that up to you. I want you guys to leave by midnight tonight."

Sakura sighed. This was really short notice of her shishou. Tsunade would usually tell Sakura at least three days in advance so she could settle things with her family. But this time, she only had six hours to tell Sasuke and Itachi and find someone to look after Itachi while she and Sasuke were gone.

When Sakura got home, Sasuke was fixing up dinner and Itachi was helping him.

"Sasuke ..now." Sakura notioned toward the stairs. Sasuke understood. "Tachi-kun, kaa-san needs to talk to tou-san privately okay?"

"But kaa-san! Tou-san and I are almost done with dinner!"

"It's okay Tachi, just keep stirring until it's boiled then turn off the stove. If you need me kaa-san and I will be in our room."

Itachi huffed and crossed his arms and reluctantly replied with a yes.

Sasuke and Sakura went up to their room to talk.

"WHAT?" Sasuke was furious.

"I know that's what I thought too."

"What about Itachi?"

"Maybe we can get Naruto to.."

"No."

"But, he's our only choice."

"No. The dobe will not watch my kid."

"He's my kid too. Sasuke...Naruto is the only one left."

"No. What about Ino and Shikamaru?"

"We ask them too many times! Besides they're out of town. Mission."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "I would much prefer it if we got someone more responsible to watch Itachi."

"There's no one left who isn't busy."

"..."

"Hinata will be there to help out.."

There was a pregnant pause while Sasuke thought things over in his head. No matter what he says, he knows Sakura is going to take their kid and dump him off at the dobe's. Well at least Hinata is there to watch also... She's responsible, right?

"Hn..."

"Okay. Naruto's it is. Now we have to tell Itachi."

"You pack. I'll tell him. He's probably already mad that you took me away from him." Sasuke smirked. "My temptress." He walked out the door before she could reply.

"Itachi.."

"Tou-san! I'm done! I did everything you said to do. I tasted it a little...and it was awesome!"

"That's great. Now listen, kaa-san and I need to go on a mission. We'll be gone fore two weeks. We have to leave tonight, so after dinner we're going to take you over to Hinata and the dobe."

"YAY! Sleepover at Uncle Naruto's! Sleepover sleepover!" The kid was elated.

After dinner, the trio left for Naruto's. When they got there, Naruto was a little surprised but he still agreed to take care of Itachi. Actually, he was more than willing to take care of Itachi. This pissed Sasuke off to no end.

"So..Itachi, Uncle Naruto's going to teach you how to be super cool and not lame like your teme daddy."

"Naruto! Language!" But before Sakura could slap some sense into Naruto, her son beat her to it. Little Itachi kicked Naruto in the balls.

"My tou-san is not that!"

Sasuke smirked. He was proud. His son has defended his honor and he didn't need any visual help from his mother to figure which place would be best to attack

"Why you're a little bastard also!"

"NARUTO!"

**PUNCH. **After that, Sakura hugged Itachi and kissed him while Sasuke patted his head. Sasuke and Sakura left after that while Itachi and a black-eyed, swollen faced Naruto waved them off. Sasuke and Sakura went back home to get their own things. They put on their gear and left the village with a poof.

ONE WEEK LATER.

They were finally done with the mission. It was a quick but difficult one. Tsunade was right when she said this mission would best be executed if they took it. Now it was time to go back to Konoha.

"I wonder how Tachi is doing. Hopefully Naruto didn't teach him anything too extreme."

Sasuke scoffed. He wouldn't be surprised if Naruto corrupted his son with his stupidity and perverted ways.

"I just hope he's doing alright. Hopefully he still remembers us."

"He's our son Sakura. It's only been a week. Stop worrying." Eventhough Sasuke said that, he himself was worried that his precious son has forgotten about his dear tou-san and kaa-san and replaced his thoughts with a blond loudmouth and his quiet black haired girlfriend.

TWO DAYS LATER

They finally made it back to the village. Now it was time to take back their son. They arrived five days ahead of their expected return date, but it was well worth it. They couldn't stand another second without the last member of their small family. And soon enough there would be another additional member to their trio.

The two shinobi arrived at Naruto's door. Sasuke knocked once. There was no answer. They waited for five minutes. Sasuke knocked again. There was still no answer. The two young parents fell into panic mode for their son and guardian were not responding. Sakura kicked down the door and the two parents walked inside to look for Itachi. He and Naruto weren't at home so they ran over to Ichiraku's to check if they were eating a late dinner. They weren't. This added more fuel to Sakura and Sasuke's panicked state.

"Oh Sasuke, I have a bad feeling."

They went to the hospital and asked for their son and guardian. The staff told them they were here and was on the fifth floor in room 506. Sasuke and Sakura were relieved to have at least located their son. They went up to the fitfth floor. That was when Sakura remembered: the fifth floor was where the hospital houses those who were really sick and most of the time the patients of the fifth floor would never be able to leave the hospital ever again. She told Sasuke what she remembered. Now both parents were pale-faced and anxious to see their son to figure out what happened to get him on this floor of the hospital.

When they turned the corner and saw room 506, Sasuke and Sakura were already furious. Sasuke was glaring daggers at whoever he saw and Sakura was getting ready to give Naruto the whooping of his lifetime. She thought of every possible way to hurt the blue-eyed boy. As soon as they unlocked the door they were surprised. It wasn't Itachi who was sick, they found out. It was Naruto. Itachi ran to his parents and hugged them when he saw them. The two were so relieved. Sakura bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek and then Sasuke picked him up and carried him. But now they need to figure out why Naruto was in quarantine. The family of three looked inside the glass where Naruto was confined.

"What happened to him?"

"Uncle Naruto ate a cup of spicy ramen and then drank some expired milk. The next day he couldn't stop throwing up and he always needed to use the bathroom. It continued for a couple of days and then I started to feel sick so I told Auntie Hinata when she came over and she took us to the hospital."

"Seems like a bad case of the stomach flu. The doctors checked you too right?"

"Yeah kaa-san. I'm good."

"Aa."

The family of three continued to watch through the glass window as Naruto desperately looked for a way to escape. He continued insisting he was fine but after a few minutes he vomitted so hard that he fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** This one didn't really have that much lovin going on... Hope you still enjoyed the humor ^^! Thanks for reading! Please Review! 3


	7. Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**A/N:** Consider reading this and listening to The Fray's Syndicate heehee.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the stairs. The hallway it lead to reeked of urine, mold and decaying flesh. He heard the moans of pain, the angry curses, the relentless begging and the silent sobbing. He saw the helpless, the hopeless, and the dead. Suddenly, silence consumed him as the prisoners shut up and watched him walk by. Some glared and some silently pleaded with their eyes, but all of them knew their efforts would be wasted. For Sasuke Uchicha only had eyes for the prisoner in the cell down the hall. He would come several times a week to visit the prisoner. Sometimes his visits were short and brisk and sometimes they were long. The duration of his visit depended on his mood. If he was remorseful or depressed, the visit would be longer; if irritated or bothered, short. Remorse, depression and anger were the only emotions people felt these days. Happiness did not exist anymore, not since Madara took over, not since the allies lost. Mothers would cry after giving birth, not out of joy, but out of fear for what would happen to her child, her baby. Sasuke quickly walked down the hall, ignoring the hands of the other prisoners reaching for his legs, reaching for a chance, a chance for him to end their suffering. Sometimes he would grant them that, besides, Madara wouldn't care if a few of his prisoners die. He caged them here to have them waste away in the first place.

Sasuke finally reached the cell. He unlocked the door and went inside. It was silent between the two of them. He noticed she didn't finish her last meal. Sighing, he went over and picked up the remains of her meal and walked over to her.

"Sakura... you need to eat."

"Oh! You're back! Odd.. I don't remember hearing you leave though."

Sasuke looked at her. He felt so angry, so sad, so guilty. This was all his fault. He stared at his dirty, pink haired teammate. She was emaciated. Her collar bones were more prominent than ever before and her face was hollowed out. She had bags under her eyes. Sasuke had to look away for a while.

"Oi! You brought me food!" She pointed at her leftovers.

Sasuke frowned a little. She's forgetting things. "Aa." He gave her the leftovers of her lunch. She barely picked through the meal the first time she got it. Hopefully she eats more this time.

"Sakura..."

"Yes...erm..." She smiled.

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke."

"Oh you! I knew that already! Sasuke."

"How are you feeling? Any headaches, pain, nightmares?" inquired Sasuke. Any memories of the past? Any memories of me? He thought.

"Fine! No pain! Although I am having these weird dreams. I dreamt that we knew each other before this... but that's impossible! I only met you last week."

"Last year."

"Opps! Hahah I meant last year."

At times like these, Sasuke just wanted to grab Sakura and shake the hell out of her. Sasuke didn't know whether to continure hoping that she'll snap out of Madara's spell and the amnesia or just end both of their miseries and just kill her. Although he would never lay a hand with malicious intent on her, not in the present that is, sometimes he still wondered if it would be the best for her if he just killed her. He could live with the pain of losing her as long as that meant that he didn't ever have to see her beautiful face and then hear her ask him who he was. Yes, he was selfish. But, who wasn't selfish nowadays.

"Sasuke?" Sakura was getting worried. Sasuke still didn't answer her yet. She reached out touch his face. Sasuke flinched. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura!"

"Yes?"

"Sakura! You're back!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My name! You said it. You said it that way."

"What way?"

"What?"

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Sakura touched Sasuke's forehead to feel his temperature.

Sasuke flushed red. He backed out of Sakura's touch.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Worry laced her voice.

"STOP IT."

Sakura pulled her hand back from his face. "Sasuke! What are you talking about!"

"Don't say my name if you don't even know who I am."

"What are you _talking_ about? I know who you are. You're Sasuke Uchiha. The guy who cares for me and visits me and"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. Stop acting like you care about me. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! You're just some shell of her."

Sakura slapped him and then gasped in shock of what she did. "Oh.. I'm so sorry."

"Forget it. After all you're not her. She's long gone." Sasuke got up to leave the cell.

"THEN WHO AM I?" Sakura was frustrated.

Sasuke silently stood in front of the cell door.

"WHO AM I?" Sakura started to tear. "WHO AM I and who am I to YOU? Why do you care so much about me? Why do you always come to visit? I can see it in your eyes. Every TIME you come to visit, you're actually secretly hoping for something. You want something from me. But you already know that something in me will never come back. Yet you continue to live in this fantasy world thinking that if you think hard enough about the past that it will magically appear in the future. BUT NO. The past has passed. You need to move on."

Sasuke was silent.

Sakura walked up to him and looked him in the face. "Who am I?"

"You are Sakura Haruno. You are Sakura Haruno of the Leaf. You are said to be the next best medic after your master, Tsunade. You got captured by Zetsu. You got tortured by Madara. You were hurt multiple times by me. You are in love with me. You are my first love. You are what I want. You are what I need. You are what makes me feel. You are my weakness."

"But I'm not any of that anymore.."

Sasuke held his breath. "I know."

"But you could always teach me. Teach me how to be that. Teach me how to be that girl you so desperately want me to change back into. Tell me what was so special about her. Tell me about her life. Tell me about her memories, about your memories of her. Teach me how to fall back in love again...with you."

Sakura snaked her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him in close. She leaned in and kissed him once. Then she grabbed him by the collar and pulled her back into the depths of her cell. Tonight she would make sure he stays and tells her everything about who she was supposed to be while she listens. Tonight she would also try to make him understand that even though she knows of her past and his expectations, she has changed and even though she will try her hardest, she won't ever fully revert back to who she was back then. For who she is now, is what she feels most comfortable as.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I sort of fucked up the ending :\... heheh sorry for the language. Anyways reviews are ever so welcome ^^ 3 They make me happy and a happy me means more chapters in a faster time.


End file.
